The present invention relates generally to an improvement in lightweight, disposable pallets fabricated of corrugated paper or similar flat sheet material that is relatively ridged but capable of being formed in right angle bends without breaking.
Pallets are extensively used in today's industries for storing and transportation of heavy and bulk materials and goods that are generally packaged in separate cartons, bags, boxes and other similar containers. Many of such pallets now in use utilize wood in both the decking and runners for strength. However, unless the pallets are used exclusively "in-house" and with reasonable care, the lack of uniformity in manufacture and damage incurred in handling makes it virtually impossible to reuse or recycle existing pallets. Further, the wood or metal utilized in manufacture adds substantially to transport weight, and collection and retransport of the pallets is cost prohibitive.
Attempted reuse is labor-intensive in sorting, repairing, and moving the pallets utilizing wooden parts, and costly in storage and transportation back to the initial user. Therefore, a common practice has been to dispose of such pallets after initial use, a practice that is itself costly and an under-utilization of resources.
Fastening devices, such as nails, screws and staples, that are commonly used to assemble pallets are subject to damaging and weakening the material employed in the pallet (i.e., split the wood) structurally weakening the pallet itself, or protruding from the surface, catching onto and often damaging the goods being stored or transported. Habitually these protruding fasteners become an actual physical danger to the handlers of the pallets, causing puncture and laceration wounds, in addition to potentially damaging other goods in the vicinity.